Despite Everything
by Shivasan
Summary: Edgeworth is leaving for Europe again and Phoenix sees him off at the airport. PhoenixEdgeworth, Oneshot.


**Despite Everything**

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright or any of the characters. They belong to Capcom.

Note: This fic was originally written in response to a prompt on the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme.

* * *

"_Your attention, please. Everyone boarding flight 253 to London, please head to Gate 105. I repeat. Everyone boardi…_"

"That's my call," Miles said, nudging Phoenix's head off his shoulder.

Phoenix looked at him and sighed. "Do you _have_ to go?"

"For the last time, yes," Miles replied as he proceeded to get up from his seat.

Phoenix pouted, then followed suit. They stared at each other for a moment, then Phoenix took a step forward and threw his arms around Miles' shoulders.

Miles seemed to hesitate for a moment, before resting his hands on Phoenix's back.

"What am I going to do without you?" Phoenix mumbled.

Miles sighed. "It's only a few months. You won't die."

"I might," Phoenix argued.

"You'll be fine."

Phoenix had tried to prepare himself mentally for Edgeworth's departure. And as much as he wanted to believe that he was ready, it was obvious now that he was never going to be.

He tightened his hold on Miles. "I love you."

There was a pause.

"I love you too."

Lifting his head from Miles' shoulder, Phoenix pulled back just enough to look Miles in the eyes, before crushing his lips against his.

After a few seconds, Miles pulled back and glanced around. "People are watching."

"I don't care," Phoenix replied, before kissing him again, a bit more gently.

As he pulled away, he realised just how much this was going to hurt. Leaning his forehead against Miles', he fought the urge to tell him, once again, how badly he wished he could stay.

"_Your attention, please. Everyone boarding flight 253 to London, this is your last call. Please head to Gate 105 immediately. Thank you._"

Phoenix felt his heart sink.

"I have to go now," Miles said weakly.

Phoenix took a step back and nodded, before looking down at his feet.

_I can't believe this is it._

_It went by too fast._

"Wright."

Phoenix looked up, and before he knew it, Miles had grabbed his face and was pressing his lips against his.

A moment later, Miles pulled back and smiled. "Don't cry too much."

"I'm not crying," Phoenix said defensively, though he could feel the sting in his eyes.

Miles chuckled, then picked up his suitcase. "I'll see you soon."

Phoenix nodded. "Have a safe flight. And call me when you get there."

"I will," Miles promised, before turning to leave. After what looked like a slight hesitation, he walked up to the counter to get his ticket checked, then made his way towards the jet bridge.

Phoenix watched expectantly until Miles finally turned around to wave goodbye. Phoenix waved back, then flopped down into his seat as Miles disappeared in the doorway.

For a moment, he stared, hoping Edgeworth would have a change of heart and reappear. He knew perfectly well that it wasn't going to happen, but he still liked to entertain the thought.

Then it hit him. What if Edgeworth wasn't actually planning on calling him? What if he wasn't coming back? Phoenix looked down at the floor and tried his hardest not to break down.

_Come on, Phoenix, calm down._

_You know that's not true._

"Here," came a female voice, jolting him out of his thoughts.

Phoenix looked up to see a beer bottle being shoved in his face. "Huh?"

The blonde woman holding the bottle pointed over at the nearby bar and smiled. "It's on the house. You looked like you could use a drink."

Phoenix blinked. "Oh. Thanks." He grabbed the bottle and absently inspected the label. "So you saw that, huh?"

The barmaid nodded. "Yeah, it was kind of heartbreaking."

Phoenix felt his face heat up. He took a swig of beer and said nothing.

"So…" The woman paused and sat down next to him. "You guys been together a long time?"

Phoenix glanced at her and slowly shook his head. "Only three months, actually. But we've known each other for seventeen years."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Wow. That's a long time. How come you didn't get together before?"

"That's… a long story."

"Right. It's none of my business," she said apologetically.

Phoenix shook his head. "It's not that. It's just…" He chuckled. "It really _is_ a long story."

"What's your name, by the way?" the woman asked, holding out a hand. "I'm Molly."

Phoenix pondered for a second and decided it would be best not to give out his full name, just in case.

"I'm Nick," he replied, shaking her hand.

Molly smiled. "Nice to meet you, Nick."

Phoenix managed a weak smile.

"Are you okay?" Molly asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Phoenix sighed. "I'll survive."

Molly laughed softly. "You don't sound very convinced."

"I'm just scared he won't come back."

She frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"He just… has this habit of disappearing on me."

_Why am I telling her all this?_

Molly looked sympathetic. "I see… Was that before you guys got together?"

Phoenix blinked. That was a good point. "Yeah, it was, but-"

"He'll be back," Molly cut in with a smile. "Don't worry."

Phoenix studied her face. How could she say that with such certainty?

"Look," Molly continued, "I don't know you so this might not mean much, but you guys looked pretty solid from where I was sitting."

Phoenix smiled sheepishly, not sure how to respond.

"Well, I gotta get back to work," Molly said, standing up. She leaned towards Phoenix and patted him on the shoulder. "Hang in there. He'll be back in no time."

"Thank you," Phoenix replied, suddenly feeling more optimistic.

"Anytime!" Molly nodded. "I'll see you around, Nick."

"Phoenix," he corrected, deciding she deserved at least that much.

Molly looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

"My name is Phoenix."

"Oh." Molly smiled. "In that case, see you around, Phoenix." She gave a small wave and walked back over to the bar, where she disappeared behind a swing door.

Phoenix chuckled to himself.

_I must have looked really pathetic to make a complete stranger feel like she had to come and comfort me._

He took a sip of beer, grimacing a bit at the taste, then leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling.

_She's right. I have no reason to doubt Edgeworth._

_I gotta stop being so paranoid._

Sitting back straight, he took out his cellphone and dialled Larry's number, hoping he wouldn't mind giving him a lift.

* * *

It was well past midnight when Phoenix got back to his place. Larry had seemed to pick up on his low spirits and had decided to drag him to a party one of his co-workers was throwing, telling him there'd be 'lots of drunk chicks'. Phoenix had laughed but had found himself unable to decline for some reason.

_I should have known better._

He groaned miserably as he dragged himself to the bedroom. He'd had way too much to drink and his head was pounding. After shrugging off his clothes, he climbed into bed and let out a long sigh of relief.

The next thing he was aware of was his cellphone making a racket on the night table.

_I guess I fell asleep._

Without opening his eyes, he reached over to grab the phone and put it to his ear, before answering with a sleepy, "Mm... hello…?"

"_Hello, it's me._"

A warm feeling spread through Phoenix and he couldn't help but smile. "Edgeworth," he half whispered.

"_Sorry to wake you. I just landed._"

Phoenix instinctively shook his head against his pillow. "No, it's okay. I'm the one who asked you to call."

"_I know,_" Miles replied. "_But I would have called regardless._"

"…Really?" Phoenix blurted out, genuinely surprised.

There was a low chuckle on the other end. "_No need to sound so disbelieving._"

"Sorry," Phoenix said sheepishly. "It's just… Sometimes I feel like-"

"_I know_. _But you're wrong._"

Phoenix grinned to himself. "I'm not wrong; I'm Wright."

The sigh on the other end indicated that Edgeworth had caught the pun. "_Alright, I think you need to get some sleep. I'll call you back in a few hours._"

Phoenix chuckled. "Okay."

"_Good night._"

"G'night."

And then, to Phoenix's surprise, "_I love you._"

"…I love you too."

Phoenix hung up and put the phone back on the night table. Sighing, he thought about how hard this was going to be. He was already miserable and Edgeworth had only been gone for twelve hours.

But as he felt himself drifting back to sleep, only one thing stood out in his mind: Edgeworth had finally said it first.

And so, despite everything, Phoenix smiled.

Fin


End file.
